Nuestro pequeño monstruo
by Seithan
Summary: Sobreprotectores, necios, infantiles, malcriados, los hermanos Hitachin suelen ser indiferentes ante la vida siempre y cuando no involucren a su familia…y mucho menos a el moustro poco delicado e insensible que se hace llamar su sangre,¿pero que pasaría cuando sus planes de ser los mejores hermanos del mundo se ven afectados por la realidad? [Oneshot pot ahora ;)]


Prólogo

-¿Hikaru?¿Kaoru? siguen despiertos?- se escucho una suave voz masculina, los gemelos se encontraban recargados sobre si en la incomoda sala de espera desde hace lo que parecía una eternidad.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Kaoru, el cual sobresaltado se dio cuento lo que había estado haciendo, se movió un poco…lo cual no lo beneficio demasiado ya que Hikaru al seguir dormido se apoyo mas en el, dejándolo en una posición completamente incomoda.

-Hikaru-murmuro Kaoru con la voz un poco ronca por el sueño, el aludido se removió un poco pero siguió con lo ojos cerrados.

-Hikaruuu-canto un poco mas alto de lo que cualquiera pudiera soportar el pequeño gemelo mientras pinchaba su mejilla con la mano libre- es hora de despertaaaaar

El pequeño dormilón apretó mas los ojos, negándose a renunciar al hermoso mundo de los sueños, donde había toneladas de helados y juguetes.

El pequeño Kaoru suspiro, tendría que usar la acción que no quería usar, a menos que fuera su ultimo recurso, la cual era.

Tomo una respiración, inflando sus cachetes ya rojos y rápidamente se hizo hacia delante, haciendo caer a un molesto hikaru.

-Estoy despierto!, Estoy despierto!- grito el pequeño gemelo sin saber muy bien que era lo que pasaba y sin percatarse que varias personas escondían sus sonrisas hacia las palabras de este.

Miro alrededor desorientando, no recordaba mucho que había estado haciendo minutos antes, ni por que se encontraba en una silla tan incomoda y mucho menos por que su hermano estaba sentado en el piso.

-Kaoru!-grito el niño mientras le brillaban los pequeños ojos, su gemelo al comprenderlo sonrió, sabia que su hermano era un poco distraído, pero un suceso como este no se le olvidaría tan fácilmente.

El mayor de los gemelos brinco de el asiento en el que se encontraba ya que sentado sus pies no llegaban al suelo y le tendió la mano a su hermano para así ayudarlo a pararse la cual el pequeño acepto con gusto.

Ambos, como si sincronizados estuvieran, voltearon hacia su padre que no cabía en el orgullo de su familia.

-Estan listos?- pregunto con una sonrisa cálida

Los gemelos tomo cada uno las manos de su padre mientras que con una sonrisa asentían.

Se sentían nerviosos, eso se podría ver a simple vista, y como no estarlo, por mas de tres años habían estado simplemente ellos, no primos, no amigisimos, no nada, simplemente ellos dos contra el mundo del exterior (aunque también estaban sus padres, pero los padres eran padres y eran raros).

Y después estaba eso, empezó con un gran incremento en la barriga de su madre, lo cual era preocupante para ellos, ya que tenían miedo de que su madre hiciera pum como un globo.

Aunque al preguntarle un serio Hikaru y un aterrorizado Kaoru, su madre solo pudo sonreír y sentarlos junto a ella en la cama mientras les hablaba de la belleza de sus vida y como dentro de poco tendrían que compartirla con la persona que lentamente estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

Flashback

-Entonces te comiste a un bebe?- dijeron los gemelos después de escuchar todas las palabras de su madre, la cual solo pudo sonreír por la inocencia de sus hijos

-No exactamente- dijo la madre despeinándolos un poco- el bebe solo esta creciendo dentro de mi- No sabia muy bien que decir, pero quería explicarle lo mas que podía a sus hijos sin dejarlos traumatizados de por vida.

-Y no explotaras?- dijo Hikaru por tercera vez en esa noche, ella negó nuevamente mientras con la cara mas seria que podía hacer ante la situación exclamo- No pequeño, el bebe no me va a hacer explotar.

El niño pareció tranquilizarse ante la seriedad de su madre miro a su hermano y asintió dándole seguridad, su mama no explotaría.

-Y nos dejaras de querer?- dijo Kaoru después de tener la certeza de la seguridad de su madre y recordando lo que había escuchado de algunos compañeros, su pregunta preocupo a su hermano y dejo en shock a su madre, dejándole sin habla al escuchar una pregunta tan absurda, por lo que el pequeño gemelo lo tomo como una afirmación.

-No es cierto, mama nunca nos dejaría de querer- le reclamo el otro hermano con vacilación en la voz- por que….por que somos adorables!- exclamo mas seguro de si.

El gemelo menor no sabia como reaccionar ante esa respuesta, era cierto que era adorable, no podía negarlo pero esa no era una solución y hasta el lo sabia.

-Yo nunca dejaría de quererlos- exclamo su madre recuperándose de la sorpresa y abrazándolos a los dos a la vez- por que ustedes son irremplazantes en mi vida, yo los querré igual que siempre, seguramente mas, pero también querré a la cosita pequeña que esta creciendo aquí- dijo mientras ponía las manos en su abultada barriga, los pequeños se miraron entre si y sonrieron- y ahora que todo esta aclarado- o por lo menos la mayor parte- que tal si se presentan.

Los niños asintieron entre si y se acercaron a la barriga, casi rozando sus pequeñas narices con ella.

-Hola bebe- empezó el mayor- Yo soy Hikaru el hombre mas adorable de la tierra y por supuesto el mas listo, aunque pronto se agregara otro titulo el cual será el hermano mayor mas mejor de todo el mundo!- La madre sonrio con una gota en la cabeza sin saber muy bien si intervenir, pero descartando la idea al ver la ilucion del hijo mas animado.

-Y yo soy Kaoru- dijo este mientras apoyaba la mejilla en la panza- y también soy adorable incluso mas que Hikaru- se escullo un pequeño murmuro por parte del aludido- Y ya quiero conocerte!- se cambio de posición acercando a la boca a la barriga- por cierto- dijo con tono confidencial y con cara seria- espero que no explotes a mi mami o sino no te compartiré dulces cuando sea Halloween- amenazo mientras se separaba.

La mujer solo rio ligeramente siguiéndole el juego a sus pequeños.

-Y que va a ser?- exclamaron los pequeños tiempo después, al llegar de la escuela- por que un bebe tiene que ser algo ¿no?- Preguntaron a la vez con esa sincronía que solo ellos pueden tener.

Su madre que en ese momento se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca de la mansión, alzó la vista de la interesante historia que le contaba al bebe.

-Bueno- dijo con una sonrisa confidente a los pequeños- Es….un secreto!- se paro rápidamente y les dio un beso en la coronilla a cada uno dando como finalizada la conversación, olvidando decirles que para ella también era una sorpresa.

Mas tarde, en la intimidad de la habitación dos pequeños juraron entre apuestas de dulces, meñiques y susurros que nadie seria mejor hermano que ellos dos.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

><p>Hola a todos :) , esta es mi segunda historia escrita por lo que no sean tan duros conmigo x , cabe aclarar desde el principio que yo soy una fan de Hikaru x Haruhi , pero quería una historia con hermanos gemelos y quienes mejores que los Hitachiin para dejar a mi imaginación volar?<p>

Dejen sus Reviews para saber a esta autora principiante que alguien lee sus historias :p

Seithan fuera.


End file.
